Rules
STORY Every one hundred years the witches and shamans of Nusantara engage in a mystic battle royale against each other in order to remove their weakest member and elect a new shaman king. Traditionally the magical contests are one-on-one, but once the curses are hurled and hexes are cast it is every witch and (sha)man for themselves! INFO Players: 3 - 6, Ages: 10+, Duration: 20 - 30 minutes Contents: 12 Character Boards, 36 Ingredient Cards, 10 Spell Cards, 24 Energy Cards SETUP Every player picks a character (a Witch, a Dukun or a Shaman) to play with. Place each chosen shaman board on the player's side of the table. There are two sides of each shaman board, one with the skulls next to their names, the other without the skulls. Player should start with the side without skulls on the name. Shuffle the energy deck (red candles) and place three Energy Cards face up for each character, i.e. the card face with red candles are shown in full view but the card face with blue candles are hidden. Shuffle the Ingredient Cards together with the Spell Cards, then place it at the middle of the table. Note that each player has their own discard pile (called the Graveyard). HOW TO PLAY The player who most recently had their fortunes told will take the first turn. Each player's turn consists of two actions, to be taken in the following order: Draw Phase Draw two cards, choose one to be kept on your hand, then discard the other card face-up to the top of your own discard pile (Graveyard) Note: If there are no more cards left to draw from the draw pile, collect all cards from every player's Graveyard and shuffle them together, then use it as the new draw deck. OR You may take one card from the top of any character's discard pile (Graveyard), then discard one card from your hand face-up to your discard pile (Graveyard). Note: You may only take the topmost card from any discard pile, but you may discard Ingredient Cards and Spell Cards to your Graveyard in any order. Action Phase During this phase you may either cast a spell, activate your ability or attack another player. # Cast a spell: Spell Cards may be played from your hand. Resolve the Spell Card's effect, then place it face-up to your own Graveyard. # Activate your ability: Sacrifice two Ingredient Cards (as indicated on your character's board) by discarding them face-up to the graveyard to activate an ability. # Attack: You may sacrifice three different Ingredient Cards to attack another player, but only if you have the three Ingredient Cards which corresponds to their weaknesses. Once you've sacrificed the Ingredient Cards (by putting them in your Graveyard face-up and in any order), you may take an Energy Card (red candle) of your choice from the player who is being attacked. Flip the Energy Card taken and place it on your side of the table, blue candle(s) showing, just below your character board. The blue candles indicate the number of souls (Victory Points) you have captured. END OF THE GAME When any one player loses all of their Energy Cards, it signals the final round of the game. During this final round, every other player will take one last turn (including the player who lost all of their Energy Cards) before the game is ended. The winner is the player with the most number of souls collected (Victory Points). Ties are resolved in favor of the player who last attacked another player.